garoufandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Don des Seigneurs de l'Ombre
Niveau 1 : Aura de confiance : Le garou projette une image de maîtrise de soi et de supériorité, empêchant toute tentative de percevoir la moindre faille ou de lire son aura. Ce don n’empêche pas les tentatives surnaturelles de lire ses pensées, mais peut les compliquer (au bon vouloir du conteur). Un esprit ancêtre enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Charisme + Subterfuge (difficulté 7) pour activer ce don ; les effets durent jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Défaut fatal : Le Seigneur de l’Ombre peut détecter la faiblesse d’une cible, obtenant de la sorte un avantage au combat. Ce don est enseigné par un corbeau tempête. Système : Le Seigneur de l’Ombre doit se concentrer pendant un tour entier. Le joueur fait un jet de Perception + Empathie (difficulté égale à l’Astuce + Subterfuge de la cible). S’il réussit, le garou obtient un dé de dégâts supplémentaire tout au long du combat contre cette cible. Les succès supplémentaires permettront d’apprendre plusieurs faiblesses de la cible (mais pas de dé supplémentaire) et cinq succès révèlent tous les défauts de la cuirasse. Saisir l’avantage : Pour les Seigneurs de l’Ombre, il ne peut pas y avoir égalité entre deux concurrents. Si aucun des deux ne l’emporte, ils perdent tous les deux. Ce don permet au garou de faire pencher la balance, même de façon très subtile, en sa faveur. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit serviteur de Grand-Père Tonnerre. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose. Jusqu'à la fin de la scène, à chaque fois que le joueur sera en confrontation directe avec un adversaire (notamment en ce qui concerne les jets en opposition), toute égalité sera en faveur du Seigneur de l’Ombre. Par exemple, un Seigneur de l’Ombre et son rival Fils de Fenris sont en train de lutter. Les deux joueurs doivent faire un jet pour voir si le Fils de Fenris peut se dégager de la prise par laquelle le Seigneur de l’Ombre l’immobilise. Si les deux joueurs obtiennent le même nombre de succès, l’avantage va au Seigneur de l’Ombre et le Fils de Fenris ne peut pas se dégager. Ce don dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Judges Of Doom Gift: Interrogator (Shadow Lord Tribe Book) -- This Gift was originally discovered by a cult of Shadow Lords known as the Judges of Doom. A Garou may use this Gift to terrify his victim into a confession. This Gift is taught by a Fearspirit. System: The interrogator rolls Manipulation + Subterfuge or Interrogation; the defendant resists with an opposed Willpower roll. If the Garou succeeds, the defendant will be paralyzed with fear for one round and confess the greatest crime that he has committed during the last cycle of the moon. This is long enough for a one sentence confession, but may only be used once per moon cycle. Children Of Crow Gift: Perceptive Servant (Shadow Lord Tribe Book) - Children of Crow are consummate eaves droppers, and combined with the perceptiveness one gains by serving Crow, this Gift can be extremely useful. It is taught by a Crow-spirit. System: By spending one point of Gnosis, a Child of Crow can reduce the difficulty of overhearing a conversation or witnessing a secretive activity by 2. Bringers of Light Gift: Purify Scent (Shadow Lord Tribe Book) -- If another supernatural creature attempts to determine the breed, tribe or auspice of a Bringer of Light, the target may use this Gift to retain her secrets. A Night-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Shadow Lord spends one point of Gnosis and rolls Perception + Primal-Urge. The difficulty of discovering the information is increased by 1 for each success (up to a maximum modifier of +3). Niveau 2 : Armure de Luna : Le Seigneur de l’Ombre peut appeler la protection de Luna pendant la bataille. Ce don permet même une certaine résistance à l’argent. Il est enseigné par un Lune. Système : Le garou se concentre pendant un tour entier, puis le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Vigueur + Survie (difficulté 7). Pour chaque succès, le joueur peut ajouter un dé à son jet d’absorption des dégâts, jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Ces dés de bonus peuvent également absorber les dégâts dus à l’argent, mais ces dés seulement. Par exemple, si la Vigueur du garou est de 4 et que le joueur obtient trois succès, le garou a sept dés à jeter pour absorber des dégâts qui ne sont pas dus à l’argent et trois pour ceux dus à l’argent. Coup de tonnerre : Le garou frappe dans ses mains et crée un puissant coup de tonnerre qui étourdit ceux qui l’entendent. Un corbeau tempête enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose. Tous les personnages à moins de 3,5 mètres, amis comme ennemis, doivent réussir un jet de Volonté (difficulté 8) ou rester étourdis, incapables d’agir pendant un tour. Si le jet donne un échec critique, l’effet dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène. La garou doit être sous forme Homidé, Glabro ou Crinos pour utiliser ce don. Cold Voice of Reason (Shadow Lord Tribe Book) -- A cunning Shadow Lord can talk his way out of just about anything, If a Lord is attacked by another Garou, the Shadow Lord may invent a clever remark that will detain his attacker for at least one round. This gift is taught by a Crow-spirit. System: The Garou spends a Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Subterfuge (Difficulty 8). The attacker is detained one round for each success as Long as he, in turn, is not attacked, If the target is assaulted, the effect of the oratory wears off, and the victim may resume his attack, A botch with this Gift will cause the attacker to go into Frenzy. Bringers of Light Gift Pure Identity (Shadow Lord Tribe Book) -- A Bringer of Light can alter his appearance to suggest he belongs to another race. if he remains in homid form, he can appear as pallid as a vampire or as glamorous as an Unseelie changeling. if he desires to keep his "scent" as a Garou, he can affect cosmetic changes and appear as a Black Spiral. This Gift is taught by a Chameleon-spirit. System: The Lord spends three Gnosis, but need make no roll. The duration is one day. Close examination requires a Subterfuge roll to maintain the deception. Disfigurement (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can inflict another with an ugly disfigurement, such as a scar or diseased blotch, or she can make all the target's fur fall out. If the disfigurement is a scar, it will be in a decidedly dishonorable place (the rear end, for example) and will not pass for a battle scar. The disfigurement will heal by the next scene, but until then, the target will suffer a two-dice penalty to his social rolls. Roll Manipulation + Primal-Urge (difficulty 7) and spend a Willpower point. Disfigurement (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Shadow Lord can place a nasty boil or dishonorable scar on the target. She can disfigure her rival in embarrsing ways that rob him of prestige in the presence of other Garou. Although the lesion isn't physically handicapping, it certainly limits the victim's social grace. A Baboon-spirit or Toad-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Manipulation + Primal-Urge (difficulty 7) and spends a Willpower point. The disfigurement subtracts two dice from all the target's Social rolls. The scar or blemish heals at the end of one scene. Niveau 3 : Diriger la tempête : Il est dangereux pour tout le monde d’avoir un camarade de meute susceptible de devenir frénétique. Avec ce don, le Seigneur de l’Ombre peut diriger les instincts primaire d’un garou frénétique, ami ou ennemi, lui faisant attaquer les cibles que désigne le Seigneur de l’Ombre. Un corbeau tempête enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Volonté (difficulté égale à la Rage de la cible). En cas de succès, le Seigneur de l’Ombre contrôle la frénésie de la cible et peut l’orienter vers ceux qu’il veut attaquer. Utiliser ce don sur un garou au service du Ver est possible, mais il faudra que le Seigneur de l’Ombre fasse un test de Rage (difficulté 7) pour lui-même. Regard paralysant : Le Seigneur de l’Ombre lance un regard sombre à sa cible, la laissant paralysée de terreur. Ce don est enseigné par un corbeau tempête. Système : Le garou se concentre pendant un tour. Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Charisme + Intimidation (difficulté égale à la Volonté de la victime). Chaque succès paralyse la cible pendant un tour. La cible doit être capable de voir le garou. Icy Chill of Despair (2nd Edition Main Book) -- The Garou can assume a frightening aspect, seeming to grow larger, more looming, shadowy and terrible. Viewers will hesitate and stall in fear. This Gift is taught by a Stormcrow. System: The Garou concentrates for a turn, spends a Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Intimidation (difficulty 7). If successful, enemies viewing this sight must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 8), scoring a number of successes equal to the successes of the Garou; failure means that the victims must spend Willpower to attack, take action against or even verbally oppose the Garou. The victims are not controlled by her, merely too cowed to struggle against her. This effect lasts for the rest of the scene. Raven's Wings (Shadow Lord Tribe Book) -- The Garou with this Gift may send a portion of her spirit out of her body in the form of a raven. The raven can see and hear, but it cannot affect the physical world. It is invulnerable to attacks, however, This Gift is taught by a Raven-spirit. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis and rolls Wits + Occult (difficulty 6). The raven may be sent five miles away for every success on the roll. If it goes past this range, the (Gift is canceled. While this Gift is in use, the Garou must concentrate to use the raven's senses and may take no other actions in the same turn in which he is communing with the raven. Lords Of The Summit Gift: Interrogator (Shadow Lord Tribe Book) -- This Gift was originally discovered by a cult of Shadow Lords known as the Judges of Doom. A Garou may use this Gift to terrify his victim into a confession. This Gift is taught by a Fearspirit. System: The interrogator rolls Manipulation + Subterfuge or Interrogation; the defendant resists with an opposed Willpower roll. If the Garou succeeds, the defendant will be paralyzed with fear for one round and confess the greatest crime that he has committed during the last cycle of the moon. This is long enough for a one sentence confession, but may only be used once per moon cycle. Judges of Doom Gift: Summon Stormcrow (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can summon a Stormcrow, one of the servants of Grandfather Thunder. The crow can be sent to spy on others, returning with secrets and privileged information. The crow will be invisible to anyone not in the Umbra or using a Gift, and even then a Perception roll will be required. To call the crow, the Garou must roll Charisma + Intimidation (difficulty 8) and spend a Gnosis point. The number of successes determines how well the crow performs its task; Storyteller discretion. The crow may only be ordered to perform one task, but this task can be general enough to include many things. Examples: "Go watch the Theurge elder and alert me if he summons any Banes," or "Spy on the Red Talon moot and tell me all that takes place there." Summon Stormcrow (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Judges of Doom learned this blessing from Grandfather Thunder himself. The Stormcrows, some of Grandfather Thunder's servants, come to the aid of those Garou who activate this Gift. Acting as spies, the Stormcrows follow anybody the Judge chooses and report back all they learn. Rumors speak of networks of Stormcrows that pass information back and forth like a telephone line. System: To call a 'crow, the Judge must roll Charisma + Intimidation (difficulty 8) and spend a Gnosis point. He may give the crow a single command, such as "Follow the Red Talon and report his activities" or "Keep an eye on the Theurge elder." The Stormcrow is invisible to everyone except individuals in the Umbra. The target must roll her Perception (difficulty 9) or employ a Gift to see a Stormcrow in the Umbra. Children Of Crow Gift: Dark Aerie (Shadow Lord Tribe Book)-- The Garou may hover and float in the air. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis point. He may move at 20 mph, and the duration is one hour. Maneuvering requires a roll of Dexterity + Stealth (Difficulty 7), and the difficulties of all complex actions, such as combat, are increased by two.The servant of Crow is enveloped by shadows as he escapes. Curse of Corruption (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Shadow Lords, never a tribe to play fair, designed this Gift to discredit their rivals. Victims of this curse find themselves doubted by even their staunchest allies. Despite a target's most noble exertions, no one believes anything he has to say until the curse fades. A Jackal-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Shadow Lord rolls her Gnosis against a difficulty equal to the target's Gnosis. The number of success indicates the number of turns the victim suffers from the curse. Until it fades, everything the victim says sounds dishonest. The Shadow Lord must spend a Willpower point to activate this Gift. Niveau 4 : Blessures béantes : Le garou peut causer avec la prochaine blessure qu’il infligera une forte hémorragie, affaiblissant un peu plus sa cible. Un esprit douleur enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Force + Médecine (difficulté 7). Si l’attaque suivante du Seigneur de l’Ombre fait des dégâts, la cible continuera de saigner, perdant un niveau de santé par tour pendant un nombre de tours égal au nombre de succès obtenus. Cette hémorragie est considérée comme des dégâts létaux. Force du dominant : Le garou puise dans la colère de sa cible pour alimenter la sienne. Un corbeau tempête enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet d’Astuce + Intimidation (difficulté égale à la Volonté de la victime). Pendant un nombre de tours égal au nombre de succès obtenus, la cible perdra un point de Rage par tour, tandis que le Seigneur de l’Ombre en gagnera au même rythme. Le personnage ne peut utiliser ce don qu’une seule fois par scène et par cible. Seeds of Doubt (Shadow Lord Tribe Book) -- By careful deliberation, the Shadow Lord may convince a listener of one false idea. System: The Shadow Lord spends one point of Gnosis and makes an opposed Charisma + Subterfuge (difficulty 8) roll against the listener's Wits + Subterfuge (difficulty 8). If the Shadow Lord succeeds, the listener will believe the lie, as long as it is not actively harmful to him (i.e., "You can walk on air" or "Fire is easily digestible.") If the listener succeeds, he will realize that he is being tricked. If the caster botches, the listener will frenzy. Stench of the Peasant (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) --A Garou can make others appear to be inept, contemptible and base. Roll Manipulation + Subterfuge, difficulty seven, and spend one Gnosis point; the number of successes determines how many can be affected by this Gift. Those affected subtract four from their Social dice pools. In addition, the Shadow Lord gains a plus two to his Expression dice pool when making disparaging comments about these "lowly fools." Others will be more inclined to believe the Shadow Lord's proclamations concerning the enemies they thus curse. The effect last for one scene. While those affected suffer no Renown loss, they will find it hard to speak at moots and will be considered last for honorable missions (which the Shadow Lord can maneuver to be assigned to his pack instead). Niveau 5 : Meute d’ombre : Le garou appelle des répliques de lui-même pour l’aider au combat. Ces loups ombres ressemblent au Seigneur de l’Ombre et ont certaines de ses capacités. Un esprit nuit enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Gnose (difficulté 8) et dépense un nombre variable de points de Gnose. Pour chaque point, le garou appelle un double. Chaque double a les mêmes Attributs et Capacités que le garou, mais ne peut pas utiliser de Gnose ou de Volonté. Chacun possède un seul niveau de santé (ce qui signifie que tout dégâts non absorbés suffit à le tuer). Les répliques s’estompent à la fin de la scène. Obéissance : Avec le pouvoir de ce don, le Seigneur de l’Ombre devient l’alpha ultime, forçant tous les autres à suivre ses ordres. Un corbeau tempête enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Charisme + Commandement (difficulté 8). Tous ceux qui sont dans les environs doivent faire un jet de Volonté (difficulté 8) et obtenir au moins autant de succès que le Seigneur de l’Ombre pour échapper au don. Si le loup garou gagne d’un seul succès, les cibles suivront des ordres qui ne les dérangent pas. Trois succès d’écart signifient que les cibles traiteront le garou comme leur alpha et combattront pour lui. Avec cinq succès, les cibles le suivront jusque dans l’Abysse, ou exécuteront des actions virtuellement suicidaires. Lords Of The Summit Gift: Mask Taint (Shadow Lord Tribe Book) -- A Garou with this Gift may completely hide his Wyrm-taint from all senses, including Gifts that detect such taint. This Gift is taught by a Puppeteer Bane. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis point and rolls Appearance + Subterfuge (difficulty 8). The effect lasts for one scene. Every time this Gift is used, the Garou must roll one die. If the number is equal to or less than her Corruption Trait, she adds one to her Corruption gaining more Wyrm taint. This Gift cannot be used by Garou with Corruption 10. Bringers of Light Gift: Purity of Blood (Shadow Lord Tribe Book) -- The disciple has become so resistant to the Wyrm that she may overcome the Blood Bond of vampires. This Gift is taught by an avatar of Grandfather Thunder himself. System: The Shadow Lord must expend two points of Gnosis, spend 10 minutes in meditation and make a successful Intelligence + Meditation roll. Until the Gnosis uses Purity of Blood, he will be aware that he is Bound, but may nonetheless spend a Willpower point to break his conditioning and use the Gift. Also note that this allows an infiltrator of the Sabbat to shatter the effect of the Vaudelaire. Catégorie:Dons